rules_to_a_soulwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Jester
Jesters lost their path of balance they have studied long and well. When their striving for organization brought the flaws of every Being into perception, Insanity and an obsession for change infected their minds. The once powerful and wise race of the Jesters now linger in the stale worlds, spreading an idea of revolution into the minds of the people, through acts of violence, crime or heresy. This brought forth an intervention by the Gods, removing the immortality that Jester had within their Souls. Since then, the older members of this race have spoken out war against those that still follow the false teachings of the gods. With their loss of sane perceptions, both gods and their faithful ones hunt Jester, making them overly hostile towards religion. Jesters are commonly referred to as The Chaotic. Their insanity has brought about a large onslaught against them by organized living or religious groupings. Appearance Though very humanoid in figure, Jester are bi-pedal with two pairs of arms. Their figure is even further peculiar, as their skin is a serene white and their hair color often a deep shade of green or blue. Some Jester are also forming animal aspects to their body. Characteristics Due to the insanity coursing through the minds of the Jester, their mannerism is unpredictable, though often destructive in nature. Chaos is the seed of change, mostly in its negative form. Playing a Jester Born Jester These are the bonuses that come of being born a Jester: Shiva's Manifest The Jester is born with a second set of arms. These function like a normal set of arms. Using these arms in actions that allow a second set of arms as support add a +2 bonus to the rolls. Using a two-handed weapon with all four arms does not benefit from the +2 bonus. A Jester naturally has one hand that is dominant, but they do not take penalty when using one of the non-dominant hands. Insane Mind The immense pressure on the mind of the Jester cracks their perception of reality in some way. The Jester is more prone to receive psychological diseases, most commonly Insanity, but has a higher resistance to mind altering effects. Resisting spells, drugs or other actions against their minds adds a +2 bonus to the resist roll. Spirit Animal It is not known why exactly Jester have a spirit animal to begin with. They just feel unnaturally close to the animal of choice and learn all about them. With age, the Jester undergoes strange mutations of their body. They become the animal over time, up to the point where they are nothing but an animal. This can be removed by paying 20 Soul Points. Ascended Jester Sometimes Ascension brings forth a Jester. These characters receive following bonuses: Shiva's Gift A second set of arms sprout from your body while ascending. They function and act like normal arms. The character can move and act with these arms like they do with their already existing ones, taking all characteristics from them. Talents such as Ambidexterity work on these arms. Slow Insanity Once a Being becomes a Jester, their mind opens to the endless potential of having the subconsciousness and consciousness meld together. This halves the costs of all INT based skills, but makes the character more prone to become insane or otherwise psychologically broken. Chose one of the two: Fool's Gold The Jester receives the Knowledge Field Skill "Rumors" on level 6 and will be randomly asked to roll that field skill. The rumors received from that roll may be true or not. They are rumors after all... Psycho Potential Jester invoke the twisted powers of their body. They receive a +1 to one of the following skills; Prayer, Focus, Spellcasting. The Jester may randomly act these skills out in some way or another, even if the situation does not call for it. Category:Being